


Feeling Good

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito Vs Asami, M/M, Magic, VS, challenge, magician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: Black riddled his world, filling in every gap, every crevice. Seeping his soul. Drenching his being. Now, he, he was like a golden sunlight, with a fragile face, and gentle hands. Magic bubbled in his blood and he could turn water to wine, bread to fish, and could even resurrect his soul.





	1. Welcome

Murkiness broke into a million pieces, shattering as glass would. Sable bits learned to fly, and wings sprouted. Hundreds of obsidian butterflies swirled and flew over the audience like a wave of phantasmic wonder. Gentle lights warmed the striped fabrics and finally over a shadowy figure. A lithe creature, small but even his unseeable presence radiated strength. With a audible click, the creature was illuminated by a bright bulb. A tailored suit of monotonous colors accentuated his whispy body, his blonde hair shone white in the blinding light. Two deafening taps sliced into the still air. Sooty fabric coiled, ivory swirls appearing like a cleansing of sin. His once black suit soon became an array of aphoticness and light, like a mist lying upon dark waters. The crowed awed and claps boomed throughout the dusky room. Pink lips stretched as a smirk formed. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I bid you welcome."


	2. New Dawn

Ryunoosuke Asami was a man of class of wealth, he lived life without worries, other than work. A business man originating from the secluded island of Japan, but had traveled to England and America for business with his private advanced company. Eventually settling in the bright and hip city of New York, purchasing a plot of land for dirt cheap and eventually amassing an empire. Asami Industrial Corp. had become somewhat of a hit, owning companies that mass produced anything from toothpaste to the newly reinvented refrigerator. Thanks to the economic reform and the demand for mass production, due to mass consumption, even the smallest of companies he owned did well and bloomed. Ryunoosuke was a very handsome man, foreign and masculine, jet black hair with a sharp jaw, and of course his physical appearance was accentuated by his smooth charm and indescribable amounts of money. He lived extravagantly, going as far to purchase the first 1929 Bugatti 46 coupe ever produced, often taking friends on rides of their lives. And particularly, his parade of lady friends. No man of that money and stature laid in bed alone, nearly ever. Until, one, a woman with bright eyes and kind hands announced her pregnancy to the powerful man. The two married in September when the leaves had changed already, the air was lightly brisk, and it was soon enough to where no one could have known she conceived out of wedlock. A son was born, with jet black hair and golden eyes. The mother mysteriously died during the birth despite no difficulties, however the boy lived. He was gifted with the name Ryuichi Asami. For he was to be a dragon, just as his father was. 

Penelope Waters was born in a small town in Missouri, from which she wanted freedom from as to pursue her writing career as a editor and poetry aficionado. Chicago had been where her dreams were and the moment she turned eighteen, she packed the only suitcase her family owned, put on her best dress, still years behind the newest trends, but still beautiful with it's baby blues and lily of the valley white. She had saved since she could remember just to buy the train pass, but she managed to come up with the money. Days passed and when she arrived, she walked in her worn heels to Takaba Publishing Co. where she demanded a job. After coaxing she landed a secretarial position, making coffee and tea, barely able to even participate, but it paid and it sated her hunger for the time being. Kaede Takaba went from eyeing her from a distance, to having vigorous sex with the innocent blonde beauty on his desk on a daily basis. Their relationship had turned from secretary and boss to husband and wife in a year, and within two, they had been expecting. A blonde baby boy was born. As a sentiment to her husbands culture, she named him Akihito, Akihito Takaba, her bright boy. By the time Akihito had turned two, his mother had contracted a very serious disease, and by his third year she passed away. Kaede was left heartbroken, and that's when he turned to alcohol. Every day allowing the amber liquid to numb his mind. Department of child services ate Kaede Takaba alive- he loved his son, and never laid a hand on him other then to love him. But a drunk wasn't worthy of fatherhood. Kaede was pronounced dead a week later; alcohol poisoning. DCS had a protocol to always attempt to keep the child within the family. Weeks of searching showed that the Takaba side had no surviving family, but the Waters was a different story. Penelope had a brother on the family registry; Henri Francis Waters. Tracking down the man wasn't hard for the government service as everyone knew the name. He was a famous magician, who traveled on shows. "Sir Henri" was plastered around America, his shows being revered as true and real magic. 

"Sir, you have to understand, you were written into the will, and if you don't take the child, he will be turned over to..foster care, and I'm sure you don't want that!" A petite lady bargained with the rather intimidating man. His blue eyes rolled. 

"And what's that gotta do with me lady? My sister had the brat, I was more careful-" 

"Uncle?" Blonde tufts of hair stuck out everywhere on the three year olds head, his teensy hands gripping on the door frame. Henri took one look at the babe and a bit of compassion seemed to take hold. 

"Fine! I'll take the damn brat, UNTIL, you can find him a good home." The bespectacled lady grinned and agreed, rushing to have the man sign the forms she carried in her handbag. 

Henri's next grand show was in his favorite place, New York City. It was grandeur, it was bustling and absolutely terrifying to three year old tots. Tiny hands clung to woolen pants as they checked in to their hotel. Every time the man visited New York, he would have a drink with an old friend of his. Damn child or not. The aura of refinement always cloaked his broad stature, his slicked black hair standing out against white marble. 

"Ryunoosuke, you old dog." The man turned around in his bar stool, whiskey in hand. The two men quickly patted each other on the back, cackling in amusement. Baby blue eyes met obsidian ones. 

"Henri, who must this be?" The toddler hit behind his uncle as much as possible. 

With a click of a tongue, Henri pushed the babe in front. "Don't be rude boy. Introduce yourself." 

"My....my name is Akihito....sir?" The scary man seemed pleased as he chuckled and patted the boys wild hair. 

"Didn't know you had a son." 

"I don't, it's, he's my sisters boy. My nephew. Penelope, she passed." The man dipped his head and rested a hand on the youths head. "Besides, you and both know damn well you'd have a kid before me." 

"I did." Ryunoosuke turned his head and simply gestured. A boy with thick black hair, styled just as his fathers stepped from the lounge wearing a tailored suit. He must've been a teen just from his height, and the intense look he wore. "This is my boy, Ryuichi. Gonna be eleven in a few months." 

Henri nearly spat his drink, "Thought he was fifteen at the very least." The older man laughed. 

"Ryuichi just has good genes, like his father, don't you boy?" The youth nodded his head, but his intense eyes focused on the frightened toddler, clinging to his uncle. 

The ten year old stood completely stolid, but finally spoke. "Sir, I would like to ..", the youth paused as to feel the way he spoke the words, "play with the boy, may I?" Akihito hummed under his breath at the word. His grip loosening, and his blue eyes wandering up to his uncles. 

"Go on child." Henri spoke. The clumsy blonde nervously shifted his feet and then teetered over to the older boy who seemed pleased to take hold of his tiny hand. 

"Ryuichi, keep him safe." Ryunoosuke spoke with utter command, however just by the preteens actions both men knew he would. Whilst the children went to play, Henri took the opportunity to sit and order a tumbler of whiskey, just as his friend. 

Dark eyes glinted sharply as the exhausted man let his drink take him away. Henri cocked an eyebrow. "Spit it out Ryu. What you gotta say?" 

"... you gonna use the kid to play, aren't you?" Henri nearly spat his drink.

"Of course not! That's my sisters boy! I wouldn't condemn a babe like -" 

"I'll play with you, with Ryuichi." His eyes twinkled in the low light. 

"It would be basically suicide for Aki, your boy is so much bigger, it would be .." Henri threw his hands in the air, exasperated. 

"Ah, if I remember correctly, round 23, that Serbian girl of yours, a whispy little thing took the Samoan I had finely picked." Henri hushed and kept to his drink. "One last game. To decide the real and true winner. And here. If either of them find out the game, neither will lose. That puts the ball in your boy's court." 

Saliva pooled in his mouth, and he swallowed hard. "Fine.... but my boy gets a head start. He's still a tot." 

Ryunoosuke grinned, nodded, and thrust his hand out in agreement. Henri shook it. 

Neither child felt the crest etch into the back of their necks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry friends for my absence. I'm in the middle of moving! And I went to anime weekend Atlanta! And then I broke my foot in Atlanta! I'm moving from Tennessee to New York!   
> I will probably kinda be inand out for a while! I'm sorry!


End file.
